On Switch
by Yojimbra
Summary: Mei finds out that she has on on switch when Izuku presses it. Izuku x Mei fluff and smut. Two part smut-shot!
1. Chapter 1

Just a little bit more.

A few more tweaks and her latest creation would be ready to go. Just a few more little itty bitty tweaks. Sleep could wait, class could wait, even things like food could wait, she as so close, she was almost there. she just needed to finish this project.

"Then," she wiped a bit of sweat from her chin that had been bugging her for a while. At least a few hours, maybe more. After hour thirty and she got her second - or maybe it was her third - wind in the form of a special energy drink that let her skip sleep. Well not actually sleep, more just put off until the weekend where she'd sleep for a day. It was a net gain in productivity. "Then, I can get to work on my next project."

Wait, what was she working on? Ehh didn't matter, it was one of her babies! A laugh escaped her as she grabbed the handle of her monkey wrench with both hands and pulled. Nothing happened. The bolt shouldn't be on that tight already. Maybe she was just experiencing muscle fatigue? No that couldn't be. She trained daily to keep herself fit enough to work on her machines, by working on her babies!

She pulled but nothing happened, no give, no slip, just the groaning of the nut and her own incoherent muttering. This was no time to be stuck doing physical labor! Her mind was at peak creativity output, she needed to be at the drafting table or on the computer, with a big cup of coffee and some food. Ahh, she was getting distracted again!

Hopping onto the Machine (It was some kind of a training device requested by U.A.), she balanced on it, arms still gripping the wrench, when her arms failed, her legs could do the work. Bouncing just once to find her center of balance and get the angle right she began to push. All she needed to do was get enough force to overcome the static friction and then -

It slipped, and she was sent tumbling falling backward. Thankfully she crashed into a firm but rather soft wall that was actually kind of warm and had a nice feeling to it. Still, the nut was off so now she could dig into the guts pull out all the unneeded but cool bits and put in some other not needed but cooler bits. This was her favorite part. Maybe. It was hard to tell.

"Now then, where did I put that aerodynamic buoyance adjuster?" She half hummed, turning around and walking past Izuku Midoriya - she knew his name still, well he was about the only one she did that wasn't a teacher, why was that? - to rummage through her pile of things, half of which would probably explode. Which was okay, because a lack of sleep made her go ragdoll very well.

Something on her shoulder stopped her. It was a hand. A strong hand that was covered in scars and was really large. It wasn't her hands, she had her gloves on! Right? Right! She always had her gloves on in the workshop. So whose hand was it? She recognized it somewhere like she had built something for it a while ago.

It pulled and she was sent spinning only to be stopped by another hand, and the body they were attached to. It was Izuku Midoriya! Her favorite client, mostly because he asked for neat stuff and treated her babies super well, besides he was kind of nerdy and could understand her babbling.

Compared to when she first met him during their freshman year, he had certainly grown. By like a foot. And now looked even more heroic, no doubt thanks to those super dynamic weights she made him two years ago. But why was he here?

"Mei," he said shaking her slightly, his voice was slightly louder than necessary. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Oh! Hi Izuku!" she chirped, bouncing on her heels for a moment, his face always went red when she did that. "When did you get here?"

"I've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes."

Ten minutes? Why'd he wait around for so long? "Well, why didn't you say anything?"

He sighed, his head nearly dropping to down to her level as his green eyes focused in on her. "I have been trying to get your attention for that long."

"Really? You should try speaking up next time." She shrugged, "But, what can I do for you, I don't mind taking a special request from you, but I need to finish this big guy before Friday-"

"It's Saturday," He gestured towards the window, it was dark out. Must be morning! "Night." Oh. "Almost Sunday." Oh. "And what I need for you to do is go to bed."

"Nah, I'll pass if it really is almost Sunday, I need to start working harder!" She pointed towards her latest baby - some kind of fire fighting robot - and smiled widely "The world's not going to change itself!" She tried to walk away from him, but thanks to his strength he was able to keep her firmly in place. "Hey, what gives?"

"I watched you build and rebuild that contraption twice Mei," He gestured towards the pile of junk she had been working on. Really? That didn't seem likely, she wasn't even that tired. "I get that you like to just keep working, but you really need to sleep."

"No!" she struggled against him trying to make her way over to something. "I need to keep working on my babies! They need to be finished!"

By twisting and turning she managed to get out of his grip and only for a second before his arm hooked around her waist and her legs were left kicking in the air. "Mei! Seriously, you need to go to bed."

"Don't wanna! Put me down! Izuku!" She continued to struggle. This wasn't the first time Izuku had done something like this, but this time she was not going to give in! She had so much left to do!

"Mei! You're being childish, you can work on it when you wake up." He grunted as she thrashed about, if she struggled enough he wouldn't be able to move her without hurting her! And Izuku wouldn't actually hurt her. He was like a giant stubborn teddybear.

She shifted in his hands. And stopped. All at once her entire body turned hot. It was as though she had spent her entire life in a blizzard and was just now stepping into a home warmed by a roaring hearth. Izuku's hand was pressed into her chest. His thumb touching her already hard nipple. When did she take off her bra?

The floodgates were open. Sexual awareness, desires, frustration, and all those other feelings that she wasn't even aware of were now brought to the forefront of her mind. Her fingers remembered every single time she had groped Izuku's muscles to try and size him up. Every single time she had paused to look at Izuku covered in sweat and working hard replayed in her mind. Over and over again.

All this raw sexual energy flooded into her, squashing her tiredness as a real second wind kicked in. Her entire body felt uncomfortable. She wanted to touch Izuku. To run her hands through his hair, to try kissing him as his hands roamed across her body and grabbing at her breasts.

All while they had hot. Hot. Sex.

"Sorry!" His hand moved down now wrapped around her waist. She could hear the blush on his face. "I didn't mean to grab you there."

The feeling didn't go away, she could still feel that touch, and the trail it blazed down to his new resting place. She wanted more. She was wearing too many clothes. He was wearing too many clothes. She bit her lip, resting her hand on top of his arm. "Don't worry about it."

Do it more.

"Are you ready to go to bed?" He asked softly, his warm breath lingering around her ear and making her entire body writhe like a machine coming to life for the first time. She was very aware of his chest against her back. Very aware of the growing heat and desire within her body, it was like there was a fire between her legs and Izuku was both the cause and the cure.

She nodded again, keeping her head down. What was she supposed to do? She couldn't keep up with her own thoughts. They were all centered around Izuku, her desires, her body, his body, and how much she needed him to be touching her. There had to be something to do. How was she going to fix this?

Did she even want to fix this?

"Do you want to take a shower or something first?" His hand left her waist and she instantly missed his touch. He took a step back, but she leaned back following his chest to stay connected with him. Besides, she doubted she'd be able to stand for too much longer. She wasn't tired, but her knees were weak. "Can you even stand?"

She nodded again, placing a hand to his chest and grabbing at his sweat-soaked T-shirt he had probably just gotten finished with training. He was all sweaty and gross. But so was she. "Do you think I should take a shower?"

"It kind of sucks going to bed dirty, but if you're too tired you can't I can take you to your room." His hand fell onto her bare shoulder. The callouses on his rough hands tore at her nerves unearthing a vault of energy that rushed around her and made her flush.

"I'll take a shower then." The water might help her get some control of her thoughts. "Can you take me there? I might get distracted again."

"Sure," he smiled at her. Since when was he so handsome? Since when did that matter? Why was her heart beating so fast? Was it just Izuku? Was this why she only really remembered his name? She liked his smile "I was going to head there soon myself."

Him naked. Water. Touching her. Groping her. Hands exploring her. Kissing him. Touching him. Going beyond. Going far far far beyond. She wanted to shower with him. To be naked with him. But how? How did that happen? She was far to turned on and far too tired to think clearly right now.

"Lead the way."

He smiled, leading them to the nearest locker room, one that the gym just across from the workshop shared. The Journey seemed to last for days, the cold night air did little to ease her arousal if anything it made things worse anytime she managed to get Izuku to touch her. She needed him to touch her.

She stared at the entrance to the girl's locker room hers was in there somewhere, probably just more dirty clothes. Did Izuku care if she wore dirty clothes? She didn't care if he did. Maybe he'd like to not wear clothes. That'd be nice she'd like to see him naked. His big strong body looming over hers as they explored each other. There was so much she could do, so much they could find out about each other. She wanted to test everything about him.

"Can you wait for me?" she asked not looking him in the eyes. "I might end up going back to the workshop otherwise."

He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Sure, I can do that, but if you finish before me, wait for me, I'll be sure to be quick though."

She nodded and walked into the locker room.

The cold water did absolutely nothing to cool her down. The thought of Izuku being wet naked and shower just on the other side of the wall was enough to keep her warm in the coldest reaches of space. The only solace was that he'd probably be grossed out by the sheer amount of grim coming off of her. The water that swirled around her feet looked closer to grease.

She wasn't calm, not yet. Her desires were still there, but she could think now. She could think clearly now about what she wanted. If only for a moment before that very thought would send her body shivering and her mind reeling. She wanted Izuku, she wanted to have sex with him. There was no way to say otherwise.

That was a lie. She could think of many, many, many ways to say otherwise. She wanted Izuku to pin her against the wall and fuck her until she couldn't move her legs. She wanted to ride him like a mechanical bull sent into overdrive. She wanted him badly. She needed him.

It felt like this desire had always been there, but she was just now made aware of it. Very very aware of it. There was no way that she'd be able to go to sleep without something happening with Izuku. All she needed to do was figure out how to make it happen.

She ran a soap covered hand over her chest, shuddering at the new sensations that flooded her. Had she always been so sensitive? Had she always been so horny? She would have remembered these wonderful yet frustrating sensations. They offered her pleasure, but no relief. It was like building her ultimate baby, the sheer process brought her happiness, but the frustration that it would never be finished was too great.

"Izuku," She moaned, one hand against the wall as she reached down and touched herself. She gasped at the sensation, her own hips grinding into her fingers. She turned the water to hot, embracing the warmth and let out a long frustrated moan as her entire body shuddered, giving her just an ounce of relief in an ocean of desire. She still needed more. She needed him.

She emerged from the shower, her body now mostly clean save for whatever sweat she had gathered inside of there. Steam clung to her body as she walked to the towel rack, grabbing the first one that she could find and wrapping herself up around it. She was still horny. She still needed Izuku to touch her. But now she could at least think clearly. Now she could plan. But the problem was that she didn't know if Izuku felt the same way. For the first time ever the question on whether or not someone found her attractive actually mattered.

The mirror provided her with little answers. Her pink hair sat limply at her shoulders, bundled up into an uncombable mess that could only be tamed by cutting it. She was a weird mixture of pale from staying indoors most days and tan from exposure to welding. She didn't even wear make-up so the marks from her goggles were visible.

Then there was her body. It was alright? She never really paid much attention to it beyond it being her body. She wasn't out of shape, and she had big breasts - they got in the way a lot - did guys like big breasts? Did Izuku like big breasts. She could just ask him.

Why not? It should be easy. She wanted to know. If he did then that would make things easier. But first, she needed to set things in motion.

Once she was dressed in an old tank-top, and the same cargo pants she wore in. She exited the locker room to find Izuku standing there, looking clean and handsome, and hot. She tried to open her mouth, but the words failed her.

"You look a lot cleaner Mei, and somehow you don't even look tired," Izuku laughed, rubbing the back of his head and being an absolute snack that she wanted to kiss, touch, lick, and savor all night long.

"Thanks," She pushed a bit of her hair behind her ear, shifting on her feet and staring at him, his T-shirt was white, clean, and tight across his well-muscled chest. She needed to do this. She took a step forward. "Izuku?"

The words stopped in her throat. Why was this so hard? It was just a question! It was just words. It was just what she desired. It was just Izuku. But that might have been the biggest problem.

"Oh, let's get going, I'll walk you to your room, but you need to make sure -"

"Do you find me attractive?" She blurted out, her face flushed and she took another step forward touching his chest and standing on her toes to reach his face. It was just out of reach. "As a woman, do you think I'm attractive? Do you find my breasts appealing? Do you like my hair? Am I pretty?"

Her breaths came rapidly, this was only making her desire him more as his face grew red and his eyes grew wide.

"Do you?" She grabbed at his shirt, pressing her chest against his, hoping that he could feel her desires. "I don't know why, but I find you really attractive Izuku, really, really attractive. And I want to do something about it with you. So do you find me attractive."

He started to sputter, his brain overloading while his hands found their way to her arms, the touch only reminding her of how much she desired him. Her entire body felt hot. Really hot. "Mei," he half shouted, half whispered. "You're just sleep deprived, you need to."

"I am tired, yes, but I'm fully aware of what I'm saying. I know that I won't be able to go to sleep unless you give me some relief." Her heart thundered against her chest like the overlocked pistons of a gigantic engine, revving her forward. Her arms found their way around his neck, and she pulled him close. Their lips inching closer, and closer. "Izuku, I want to have sex with you, I want you to pick me up and carry me to your room and-"

She closed the last bit of distance between them, their lips touching. It felt like she was floating, her lips tingling like thunder clouds, her hands running through his hair, his grabbing onto her back as that kiss deepened. It ended far too soon, her mind was reeling like she had been caught in an explosion.

"Do you want to have sex with me?" She asked, biting her lips and looking up at him.

He answered her by scooping her up, one of his strong arms supporting her back while the other hooked under her legs and he took off running in a silent scream.

"Yes," he breathed, taking a hard turn towards his dorm building. "To everything."

She squeaked in delight.

**AN: And then they fucked! See you next chapter for the actual smut! **


	2. Chapter 2

Mei's back was pressed against the door, shutting it with a click, Izuku's breaths were hot. And heavy. His hands were firm, grabbing onto her wrist and forcing a single arm above her head as he kept her against the door. A sharp breath and she met his eyes once again. In the darkness of his room, they all but glowed.

He kissed her. A sensation she was quickly becoming more and more aware accustomed to. The tingling it sent down her spine, the way it lingered in the small of her back just on the other side of her stomach before gathering in a growing storm between her legs. It was little more than a simple kiss, little more than something innocent, but the intent was there. Those raw desires she had ignored for so long were wreaking havoc on her mind.

She struggled against his hands, desperate to touch his hair messy curly green hair, to run her fingers through it, to touch him. She wanted to touch him. But he wasn't letting her. He was being selfish.

Their kiss broke, only a fraction, his hot breath licking her skin was almost as worse as the kiss, promising her of what was to come. Her entire being was waiting for him to act. Her legs squirmed, their knees touching for just a moment.

"Can," his words fell into her ear like honey, jolting her awareness back into the situation she was in. That made things worse. But also so much better. "Can I take your shirt off?"

A gasp escaped her as she felt his hand brush against her stomach, pulling at the hem of her shirt. The rough, rugged, and firm warmth from him was enough to make her lose herself and she let out a groan, knees squirming. She bit her lip, nodding, her breath caught in her throat. "Let me take yours off first."

"Sure."

She struggled for a moment, hands fumbling in the dark as she felt his chest, fetl the muscles that were waiting for her just underneath that loose shirt. A slam came from the wall, and the light flickered on. There was no time to care, there was research she had to do. She needed to examine him.

Thoroughly.

Pulling his shirt over his head, she couldn't help but let her mouth drop into a smile. In the years she had known Izuku, he had grown up into a mouthwatering hunk of a man with an athletic build that was stacked with muscles. She touched his stomach, Muscles were neat. "I like your muscles."

He kissed her again, pushing both of them against the door, her hands finding their way to his hair. It was soft. And she loved the feeling of her fingers dragging through it, it was still moist from his shower.

His hands were on her hips, moving upwards and dragging her shirt, up, up, and up, exposing more and more of her stomach drawing her attention from his kisses - those wonderful wonderful kisses - to her stomach and then back against as though her mind was being stretched like noodles at a ramen shop. She moaned, all but collapsing into him.

The kissing stopped and her arms were forced overhead head, her shirt being pulled up, her chest bouncing, as though to wave hello to Izuku. Her shirt was tossed behind them, and Izuku stopped moving. His eyes transfixed on her chest while his hands were rigid at his sides.

"Do you like my breasts?" She asked, placing one arm under both of them, presenting them to Izuku. They were tingling. She wanted to feel his hands on her breasts. For him to knead them, pinching them, grope them, fondle them until her flesh was bruised from his touch.

He nodded dumbly, only tearing his eyes off of them for a moment to look at her, then right back down to them. "Can I touch them?"

"Yes," she smiled, his nervousness was so cute, even when she was the one that had asked for this, begged for it, needed it, he was the one that was nervous. "Please do. For the rest of the night, never let go of me again."

The wall was cold against her bare back, and Izuku's fingers were warm in her breasts. He was grabbing them so fiercely digging in and kneading them. His thumb brushed against her nipple, and she moaned, the rush of sensation was too great, her mind was numbing, and her heart was racing. Were her nipples always so sensitive?

Their lips met, forcing her to lose that thought until he pinched her nipples, rolling them between two fingers. Kissing, being naked, Izuku, everything just felt so amazing. Beyond amazing. She took fast short breaths through her nose, grabbing at Izuku, trying to find something. She found his chest, those wonderful muscles, those splendid abs, and traveled south. Then she reached his pants and felt it.

He was hard. Very hard. And it was hot and warm. Waiting for her. She found what she was looking for. That storm that had been growing between her legs was ready for him. She needed him inside of her. Right now.

"Mei?" he squeaked, stopping for a moment. She moved her hand along his length and he moaned. The sound only made things that much worse for her. Or was it better? "What are you-"

She didn't respond, she didn't look him in the eyes, the engine of her natural desires had started and there was no stopping it. Part of her knew exactly what she was doing, part of her knew exactly what she needed to next.

Get Naked.

Izuku first.

Without warning she pulled down on his shorts and underpants, stripping him and revealing his hard-on. It was thick, veiny, looked a bit grotesque, and smelled virulent. That was something that belonged inside of her. She stroked it, feeling his feelings through the sounds he made. He wanted to be inside of her too.

Her pants hid the ground and she started to kiss Izuku again. His hips moved, pressing his hard-on into her stomach. A warm reminder of just how deep it would go. Her legs twitched and her lips trembled a moan escaping her. With her eyes closed, she separated the kiss. "Izuku, I need you inside me. Now."

"Kay," Izuku mumbled half shuddering at her touch. "What do I do?"

"Just ahh," She looked at him, her tired, horny mind decided that there were enough recourses for her mind to figure this out. "Just bend your knees, grab my left leg and pull up a bit and then."

He followed her instructions forcing her back against the wall, while she could feel his erection looming in between her legs. She needed it, now. "Do I put it in now?"

"Mmm," She nodded biting her lip and smiling. She could all but feel it. He brushed against her entrance, teasing her as he slid right past.

"That's not in is it?"

"Nope." She reached down, grabbing him. He was so warm. And guided him in. There was a bit of pain as she was forced apart for the first real time ever. The pain didn't vanish even as he continued deeper into her. Filling her, stimulating her. They were like two parts of a machine finally being joined into a complete project.

"That," she breathed, grabbing onto his shoulders allowing herself to be lost in the wonderful mix of pain and pleasure that he was causing her. It felt like she was floating, her breaths were short, hallow and raspy. "Is in."

"Do I start moving now?" Izuku asked her, his head falling to her shoulder. "You feel good. Is that a weird thing to say."

"No, and maybe." She bit her lip running and hand through his hair and holding him there for a moment, one of his hands was firmly on his hip while the other gripped her thigh. "And you feel good too. I think I like having you inside me Izuku."

She let out a breath and kissed his neck, and he groaned, his hips started to move. Slowly. Like he was trying to move without her noticing. It felt great, that slow steady movement of him going from depths she didn't know to that neglected surface area, then back down again, she could feel each and every bump of him in so many different ways.

Up and down, in and out, that slow methodical grinding was sending her body into a state of euphoric shock. Another moan escaped her, eyes rolling as she let herself get lost in that pleasure. The pace was good. But, she needed more. She clawed at Izuku's back trying to grab at his firm back muscles and kissing his neck. "Faster."

He skipped several speeds, going from slow and careful to something frantic. The speed came in a frantic burst, with Izuku's hips slamming into her. She could feel it, with every single thrust something was building, bit by bit, she could feel it. Like a beautiful machine that was going to set her off.

The speed tapered off with Izuku's thrusts reaching a middle ground between speed and depth, going the full length of her and back in a second. "Keep going." She urged him, grabbing onto his hair and kissing his cheeks. "That feels good. Keep going."

He kissed her, still maintaining that same wonderful pace he had found. Their bodies were tangled, she could all but feel his heartbeat as her entire body began to shake. She was getting there, she was so wonderfully close. Just a few more bits, a few more nuts and bolts a few more tweaks and she would be done.

The explosion hit her hard. Whatever she had been building decided to explode, rocking her world as a new wave of pleasure fell around her, numbing her senses and sending her body trembling. She let out a scream with no sound, her body growing limp and without the support of her leg she slipped, Izuku falling out of her. He caught her, one hand on her shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked the concern was genuine on his face.

"Better." she smiled. Her breath was heavy. Was that an orgasm? How come nobody told her about those before? But she still wanted more. And Izuku was still very hard, and very naked. And she was more turned on now than she had been earlier. "I want to continue, but I don't think I can stand right now."

"I have a bed." Izuku pointed over his shoulder.

Right. They were in his room. How did she forget about that? Penis. Right. Penis.

She let out a few breaths, a hand going to Izuku's penis, it was wet, warm, and still throbbing. An idea came to her that made her smile all the more. "You lay down. I want to be on top."

"You sure," he asked, still not taking his hand off of her. "You said you might not be able to stand."

"I won't but, and if it's too much we can switch, now let's go." She bit her lip trying to hold back the smile. "I want you back inside of me-"

He didn't wait, grabbing her up by the legs with on hand behind her back and carried her to the bed. She bounced when he laid down, her sitting on his stomach, while he looked up at her smiling ear to ear. "You look really cute from down here?"

"Just cute?"

"I'm running out of words to compliment you." He cupped her cheek as she repositioned herself. "I don't think you want to hear how beautiful, hot, or sexy you are over and over again."

She smiled, stroking him softly while she maneuvered herself above him. Her legs were on each side of his hips, his muscled body was laid out before her. "You'd be surprised," She angled him towards her entrance. "I don't get compliments about my appearance very often."

He grabbed her hips, running his hands up her waist before puasing at her breasts, his thumbs pressing into her hard nipples. Mmm, yes, she rather liked this position. "Oh, well you are beautiful, very beautiful. And Sexy."

"Thanks," she lowered her hips down onto him, watching his face twist from a smile to one of pleasure as she slowly, much more slowly than he did, lowered herself onto him.

"Oh," he said blinking at her, looking up at her like a content puppy, hands still grabbing onto her breasts.

"Oh?" She smiled, both to him and herself. He was so deep, so very deep. He was touching everything. Her hips began to move on their own, grinding into him and earning a moan from her. "Does this feel good?"

"Yea." His hands fell to her hips, as he began to thrust upwards, matching her rhythm and adding to her pleasure with slow measured thrusts. She leaned back, her hands falling onto his mattress as she kept grinding against him, matching his stroke with each action. "Fuck."

She moaned, doubling her speed, then switching to bouncing on him with the combination of his thrusts he was nearly slipping free from her before slamming back to her depths. Her hips were going wild, her body felt like it was on fire. A second orgasm hit. Was it supposed to be that easy? Was that really the orgasm? It felt so good.

"Mei," Izuku breathed his hands on her back. He leaned forward, pounding into her harder as his torso came towards her. His head pressed into her right breast while he held onto her tight. He grabbed onto a nipple with his teeth, pinching it and suckling it.

It was building again, that second orgasm was building up, improving upon itself as she began to reach an even higher plateau. It was almost done. She was so close. Her nipples felt so good, everything felt so good. "Izuku," She bit her lip running her hand through his hair again. Whatever she was going to say beyond that was lost in her pleasure. "Izuku."

He tore himself from her breast, "Mei, I'm close, I'm so close, I'm going to cum."

"It's okay. Let me feel it." She patted his head, feeling it coming. His hard, thick, dick pulsated inside of her. It felt so good. "I want to feel your sperm inside of me."

"But,"

"It's safe." She had gotten a I . U. D. months ago when it was offered to her, most female heroes took it. "Just give it to me."

She found herself on her back, Izuku pumping into her hard. His hips were frantic and the kisses he gave on her skin as he found his way towards her lips burned scars of pleasure along her entire body. He kissed her right when that third orgasm hit, a mixture of the first two that had her mind going blank.

Then he grunted and she felt full. His penis twitching as he climaxed inside of her.

"That was amazing Izuku," Her horniness and desire lingered there, but the fatigue she had prior to this was making itself known. Sleep was calling her, and despite being sore, filled with sperm and covered in sweat she was comfortable.

"Do you want to sleep here?" he asked, laying down beside her. His arms wrapping around her better than any blanket. "In the same bed? With me?"

She nodded, snuggling into his chest. "That sounds great."

Then she was out like a light.

XXXX

Izuku sat in the cafeteria staring at his lunch. His classmates were talking, while he had absolutely no idea what anybody was saying his mind was still going over everything that had happened two days ago. He had sex with Mei. He had lost his virginity to Mei. Or at least he thought that's what happened.

When he had woken up that morning there had been no sign of her save for the memories, and his clothes piled near the door. It was all kind of a daze to him, but he remembered one detail very clearly. He came inside of her.

That was how girls got pregnant! Was Mei pregnant? What would happen if she was? What would his mother say? What would everybody think? Were they dating now? Was she avoiding him? Was he avoiding her? He wanted to see here again. Where was she? Workshop probably. He should go see her after classes. And. Uhh. Talk.

"Izuku!" Mei's voice tore through the cafeteria, she was covered in oil and grim again while her trademark goggles were on her head. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

The talking in the cafeteria stopped, or at least that's what he thought as his eyes were drawn to her. Every time he looked at her he only saw her naked. So very naked. And hot. when he closed his eyes he could see her boobs. "Mei? What are you-"

"I'm good, very good! Thanks for asking." She grabbed him by the arm, pulling him away from his half-eaten lunch. "Now come on, let's go have sex again! I get really good ideas after I have sex with you so we're going to be doing it a lot!"

And that was how he, and the whole school found out that he was in a relationship with Mei Hatsume.

**AN: And then they fucked again, and again, and again, and again, and again, The end! Thank you for reading my two-shot smut fic, it was fun! Now back to your regularly scheduled programming.**

**(Go read my other fics! Butterfly and Fist to Fist, Heart to Heart are my mains atm!) **


End file.
